nationsgamefandomcom-20200215-history
Britannia
Britannia Britannia is a coastal industrious and sprawling capitalist republican nation ruled by President Somebody. Its capital London is situated on the temperate continent of Westberg. Britannia is a member of the alliance Union of Nations. The vast borders of Britannia surround plenty of forests, numerous jungles, some mountains, many cleared land, many lakes, many rivers, many grasslands, some tundra and numerous urban areas. The known flora is somewhat diverse and includes a few rubber trees, a few herbs, some apple trees, some oak trees and many cotton. The known fauna is very diverse and includes a few buffalos, some deer, numerous cows, some sheep, a few boars, a few goats and many foxes. A few mackerels, a few cods, a few whales, a few sharks, many salmon and many shrimps are found outside the coast of Britannia . Under the surface the geologists have found tiny amounts of iron, loads of coal, tiny amounts of uraninite, tiny amounts of sulfur, tiny amounts of saltpeter, tiny amounts of marble, tiny amounts of copper, tiny amounts of gold, tiny amounts of silver, tiny amounts of bauxite and a decent amount of lead. Like few other nations tiny amounts of crude deep sea oil and tiny amounts of petroleum is found within the Britannians borders. The technological advancements of Britannia is adequate, and their military power is adequate. Constitution Britannia is a nation sworn to protect the rights and freedom of the people. To ensure the utmost sovereignty, prosperity and free will, this constitution will carry the backbone for the just government of Britannia. Etymology Coming from the latin version of the native word for the British Isles, The United Kingdom of Britannia's name was inspired by the female personification for Great Britain. History Independence After the Irish Independence, Britannians lost faith in their government which after years of tension resulted in the December Uprising in which the British government slaughtered 17 protestors. This marked the beginning of the Britannian Revolution which ended 4 years later in 1937. World War Two Celebrations were cut short however with the outbreak of WWII in 1939. Support for the war initially was thought to be doomed with the Invasion of France and the Battle of Britain but moral support was shown to be stronger with the leadership of Sir Winston Churchill who eventually lead Britannia to victory. Rise to Glory The period between the end of WWII and present day is often referred to as the Rise to Glory because of Britannia being more active in global politics and the creation of the Union of Nations which as of currently is the 5th biggest alliance and in the UoPA, undisputedly one of nationgame's top controlling forces. Remnant's Failed Conquest A couple months ago Remnant declared war on Britannia to hopefully gain land but was met with a large resistance thanks to Falcon Land. Annexation of Ieo Also a couple months ago Britannia declared war and swiftly annexed Ieo for land UoPA Affairs Trying to avoid war as much as possible these days Britannia sometimes supports in UoPA affairs like COM, League of Nations, and Fatboy. Operation Flying Brick Operation Smoke On The Water Operation Light Shadow A war in which pit Britannia against the Habsburg Empire. They both won several battles with Britannia slightly edging it out to 5. However when Britannia was about to annex, came up with the idea that in exchange for not annexing, the Habsburg Empire should help fight NATO to which he promptly did. Operation Kings Landing Operation Prince Charming Operation Jungle Fury As part of the attacks on NATO, Britannia won a couple battles against S. Vietnam before S. Vietnam left NATO thus ending the war Operation Underwater Fury Operation Tropical Disease A short war which resulted in the annexation of Zaahs during the threat of NATO Operation Celtic Shield To defend Celtica, the Britannian goverment sent 4 divisions to Kalahari to repel their threat Geography The 1,215 square kilometers is located on the western coast of Westberg at the mouth of where the Stian Ocean meets the Incan River, Britannia is an important port and is mostly forests and cities. It also has a oversea territory in Amarino between New Shaggleton and Falcon Land 200 square kilometers large named Britannian Amarino with its capital being Port Saltu and a small city-settlement in Tind called Port Ieo that Britannia obtained after annexing Ieo. Demographics The 5,873,016 people of Britannia are diverse yet still have many things in common. 94 percent of the population speak English and the largest cities are London, Birmingham, and Port Saltu. Government and Military The government is a Parliamentary Constitutional Monarchy meaning it has a king (William) who is a part of the House of York and a prime minister who currently is Prime Minister Somebody. King William has two princes and one princess. He regularly participates in royal activities and is one of the most respected royals in the world. Commonly seen chauffeured around in his Rolls Royce Phantom, he donates a hefty sum of his paycheck every year to charity. Though not having to, he pays his taxes because he wants to be a man of the people. He currently lives in Buckingham Palace and owns several palaces throughout Britannia. Prime Minister Somebody was elected last year and has easily became one of the most witty and intelligent leaders Britannia or the whole world has seen. Protected by the Protection Command and has a specially armored Range Rover Sentinel with a motorcade of military spec Jaguars and police motorcycles, Somebody also flies to other nations in a modified RAF Voyager. He lives on 10 Downing Street which is the official house for prime ministers. His global policies have received nation wide support and has help boosted his nation to become one of the richest nations in his tier. Having a very advanced military. They Britannian MI6 also carries secret missions/wars to which it will not reveal to discord or this wiki. Economy, Infrastructure, and Education Culture Quotes “Success is not final, failure is not fatal: it is the courage to continue that counts.” -Winston Churchill “If you are going through hell, keep going.” -Winston Churchill "Stop quoting me on everything I say." -Somebody "Football is a simple game: 22 men chase a ball for 90 minutes and at the end the Germans win." -''Gary Lineker'' “How hard can it be?” -Jeremy Clarkson "The battle doesn't end when you lose, it ends when you give up" -Somebody "You're a wizard Harry." -Hagrid "Being a good person doesn't mean you have to be a superhero, you just have to have a good heart." -William Category:Nations Category:Deleted Nations